vocaloiditaliafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kaito
'Kaito' '' '' ''Kaito ''(Shion di cognome, anche se non lo si nomina con esso) è un vocaloid giapponese creato da Crypton Future Media. Egli utilizza il vecchio motore ''Vocaloid sviluppato dalla ''Yamaha. Fu l'ultimo vocaloid della prima generazione ad essere rilasciato. Il suo fornitore di voce è il cantante giapponese Fuuga Naoto (風雅なおと). L'illustrazione della boxart è stata fatta da Takashi Kawasaki. Il nome del prodotto, dopo varie discussioni online, fu scelto dal pubblico, che lo battezzò col nome di "Kaito", scelto dall'utente Shu-tP, un famoso compositore di canzoni vocaloid. 'Dati' *Sviluppatore - Crypton Future Media *Data rilascio- 14 febbraio 2006 dalla Yamaha e il 17 dalla Crypton) *Distributore - Crypton Future Media *Illustratore - Takashi Kawasaki *Voce Campione - Fuuga Naoto *Sistema operativo - Windows 32-bit *Lingua - Giapponese *Licenza - Proprietario *Genere - Maschio *Codice prodotto - 27720 *Numero ridotto - CRV2 *Codice JAN - 4511820069543 *Affiliato - Yamaha *Aspetto- Uomo con capelli blu, pantaloni marroni con striscie gialle, camice bianco con striscie blu e gialle ai bordi, una sciarpa blu, scarpe da ginnastica bianche e blu, cuffie-microfono nere. *Oggetto di affinità- Gelato *Sito del prodotto 'Storia' Kaito è stato creato come una controparte di Meiko ''e sviluppato insieme. Uno dei motivi per cui è stato scelto il nome "''Kait''o" al software è stato per facilitare ai non-giapponesi la pronuncia del suo nome. Inoltre sarebbe stato un nome appropriato da affiancare al nome "''Meiko". Il 24 luglio 2003, un'album, "HISTORY OF LOGIC SYSTEM",che comprendeva un brano utilizzando un vocaloid giapponese entrò in commercio per la prima volta. Comprendeva la canzone "Ano subarashi ai wo mou ichido " (That Wonderful Love Once More) cantata dai prototipi di'' Kaito e Meiko'' prima dei loro rilasci. Meiko però fu rilasciata un'anno dopo (nel 2004) mentre'' Kaito'' dovette aspettare il 2006. Sempre nel 2003, la Yamaha pubblicò la sua prima canzone demo, "Kimi no Uwasa (Rumor on Yours)" 3 anni prima del suo rilascio. 'L'eredità di Vocaloid' All'inizio Vocaloid non era ancora un prodotto ben noto e il software di sintetizzazione vocale fu considerato un successo solo con la vendita di 1000 copie. Però Kaito riuscì a vendere solo 500 copie, facendo di lui un fallimento commerciale. Al contrario, la sua controparte femminile, Meiko, aveva venduto circa 3000 copie solo nel suo primo anno. Il fallimento di Kaito fu uno dei motivi principali per cui in futuro gli studi fornitori di voci per'' Vocaloid'' non svilupparono molte voci maschili. La domanda su una voicebank maschile era poco incrementata in quel periodo. Tuttavia, più tardi, l'interesse per Kaito ''si fece sentire, tanto che le sue vendite ripresero con un buon successo che fece poi continuare il secondo anno di ''Vocaloid ''su ''Nico Nico Douga nel 2008. Dal 2009 fino alla fine del 2011,'' Kaito fu tra i primi 10 software più venduti della ''Crypton Future Media non solo concorrendo con le voicebank di Vocaloid2, ma anche vendendo molto più di queste ultime. 'Concerto' Il 17 marzo 2012, al MikuParty live 2012 tenuto al Tokyo Dome, durante il concerto, nel stupore dei fan, Kaito fece la sua comparsa, cantando in pubblico la canzone Pane Dhiria, esibendosi in un balletto. La folla fu entusiasta per questa sua primissima apparizione in un live così prestigioso. 'Vendite' Crypton non specificò il suo carattere e il suo profilo, tranne che era un'illustrazione come Meiko, in modo da dare un certo fascino al software di sintetizzazione vocale. Fu poi una fonte di imitazione per i vocaloid successivi, in modo da favorire la creatività dell'utente sulla base di un cantante per ciascun utente. 'Nenroid' Kaito ''ebbe delle Nenroid, ovvero delle statuine con la sua immagine. Essendo il più recente della prima generazione ''Vocaloid, vendette particolarmente bene. Le Nenroid ebbero una forte domanda, tanto che vennero poi seguite ad una seconda riedizione. 'Apparizioni' In "Sayonara Zetsubo sensei" Kaito viene vista tre le audizioni nel ruolo di Meru Meru insieme ad'' Hatsune Miku''. 'Compleanno 2012' Nel 2012 Crypton Future Media proclamò il "Compleanno di Kaito '12". Questo durò l'intera settimana che comprendeva le sue date di uscita (il 14 e il 17 febbraio) 'Albums' 'Voicebank' 'Punti di forzathumb|300px|right|Confronto tra Vocaloid e le Voci Fornitrici' Sia Meiko ''che ''Kaito ebbero diversi progetti di programmazione rispetto ai vocaloid della seconda generazione di Crypton Future Media. Kaito è il maschio progettato per essere la controparte di'' Meiko'' all'interno della loro serie. Entrambi furono progettati per essere delle voci professionali per musicisti professionisti. Dato che lo stile musicale di Fuuga Naoto risiedeva nel campo Jazz, la voce di Kaito era destinata ad essere programmata per quel genere di musica. Tuttavia, prima che questo fosse menzionato, Kaito ''fu già utilizzato per i generi R&B e pop e molto altro. Lo stile dove venne più utilizzato era per le ballate pop. Inoltre, poichè Fuuga Naoto era un musicista e doppiatore professionista, i risultati che si ebbero con ''Kaito erano di thumb|right|300px|Differenza tra Vocaloid Kaito ver 1.0 e ver 1.1alta qualità. La sua voce complessivamente è di una qualità leggermente superiore a quella di Meiko. Kaito ha una voce agevole, calma e melodiosa, che gli permette di essere molto reale. L'aggiornameto del software portò ad una diversificazione nella voce di'' Kaito'', più precisamente nelle versioni 1.0 e 1.1 di Vocaloid, dove essa ebbe delle differenze nel suono anche se erano programmati allo stesso modo. E' differente nel tempo di portamento e nello stile di canto. Nei cori è molto adatto come voce di sottofondo ma anche come voce da protagonista, se amplificata per via del suo tono basso, suona bene. Punti deboli Per usare la sua versione 1.0, gli utenti che non utilizzano la 1.1.2 di Vocaloid devono patchare il Vocaloid con l'aggiornamento distribuito nella pagina ufficaciale di Crypton. Senza di esso, il pc riscontra un'errore nel proframma. Nella sua voicebank, Kaito ha un leggero suono vibrato, quasi un "ronzio" nelle sillabe con determinate consonanti e la cosa a volte si fa sentire chiaramente in certe canzoni, specialmente in quelle con tempi veloci. Questo difetto lo si sente molto per chi è alle prime armi con Vocaloid ''o per chi non riesce a tenere il ritmo in modo da coprire questa risonanza. Ma per molti, questo lo caratterizza e lo si fa apprezzare, per altri un pò meno. Un'altro problema sono le note alte, dove sembra che si sforzi nel raggiungerle. Per questo spesso la sua voce è moderata in un tono solitamente medio-basso. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo di Kaito' thumb|300px|left|Kaito in "Voice" la qualità della sua voce è nettamente superiore ai suoi precedenti.thumb|right|300px|Kaito in "Judgement of corruption" La voce che scorre facilmente con il ritmo thumb|left|300px|Kaito in "Dear you" qui i fan hanno modificato la sua voce è sul fattore gender che crea la sua controparte femminile, Kaiko. thumb|right|300px|Molti fan hanno creato la kaito family, ovvero kaito in tantissimi modi e voci diversi. thumb|left|300px|Kaito in "Whats color?" la sua voce, se messa in un tono più basso, mostra aspetti molto belli della sua voce.thumb|300px|right|Kaito in "See you" adatto alle canzoni di tono liscio e calmo. thumb|300px|left|Kaito in "Sweet Beast" ha un timbro tutto suo in canzoni veloci.thumb|300px|right|Kaito in "Dreamy Theater" Molti tendono a meterlo come sottofondo in un duetto ma qui viene amplificata la sua voce per mettere in 2 base quella di miku, dando un buon effetto di voce alla canzone. 'V3 Kaito (IN AGGIORNAMENTO) Kaito ormai, venne a far parte ufficialmente nella famiglia Vocaloid. Però i requisiti del vecchio Vocaloid divennero troppo obsoleti per i nuovi sistemi operativi. Così Crypton ''annunciò che avrebbe creato una versione più recente di ''Kaito. L'idea iniziale era destinata per Vocaloid2 ''ma poi decisero di renderlo compatibile con ''Vocaloid3, in modo da tenere il passo con la nuova generazione. Riguardo al vecchio software, venne in seguito ritirato dal commercio, dato che il primo motore Vocaloid è in fase di pensionamento. 'Append, Il futuro di Kaito (IN AGGIORNAMENTO) ' Nella formazione di Vocaloid3, una conferma dalla Yamaha sostenne che il software Vocaloid non sarebbe stato più supportato. La Crypton, però, non volle abbandonare il suoi vocaloid e annunciò su Twitter lo sviluppo di una nuova produzione di Kaito ''denominata "''Kaito Append", che inizialmente era un'idea per'' Vocaloid2''. La registrazione della voce di Naoto Fuuga cominciò nel 9 dicembre 2010. Le voicebank da aggiungere servivano per dare toni diversi al vocaloid e ad ampliare i suoi limiti vocali. Crypton confermò gli aspetti Mellow, Sweet, Solid e Power delle voicebank aggiuntive .Il 17 febbraio 2011, Crypton rilasciò una silhouette temporanea di Kaito Append. La sua silhouette fu la prima immagine ufficiale per promuovere il prodotto, sebbene ci fosse una lamentela generale dei fan, curiosi nel sapere che aspetto abbia questo append. Riguardo alla sua famosa sciarpa, non fu specificato se era trasparente o meno. Per il concorso di canzoni demo Piapro su'' Len Power'', il premio per i vincitori fu un pacchetto informazioni sulle date di'' Kaito Append'' e quando sarebbe stato commercializzato. Secondo una voce del blog Priapro, in seguito ai risultati del concorso, i vincitori non ricevettero ( o almeno , non soltanto) il pacchetto di informazioni sull'uscita di'' Kaito Append,'' ma ebbero anche assistito alla produzione d''i Kaito Append.'' Fu finalmente fatta una versione beta con cui lavorare. Il 13 aprile 2011, 6 espessioni vocali furono confermate dopo le registrazioni, 2 delle quali furono ritirate e le restanti vennero portate avanti fino al raggiungimento di uno stadio alpha. Gli append sono delle performance aggiunte dai fornitori di voce e le nuove aggiunte di Kaito sono state create con aggiunta di un'eco, di un forza e di un tensione nei campioni vocali. Gli aspetti Solid e Power sono stati registrati con nuovi microfoni di alta tecnologia, attraverso una serie di tentativi ed errori. L'11 maggio 2011, Crypton ''annunciò il ritorno dello sviluppo, che rimase in sospeso per un periodo di tempo, scusandosi del lento sviluppo della demo tanto attesa. Intanto migliorò l'aspetto ''Whisper di Vocaloid Kaito. Il 28 maggio 2011, il demo di Kaito Whisper e Power, che insieme a Miku English, furono pubblicati su Nico Nico Douga. Inoltre fu confermato l'ordine di rilasci a cominciare da Meiko Append, poi Luka Append ''e seguita da ''Kaito Append. Il 3 giugno 2011 la demo からくり時計と恋の話 fu rilasciata con la voce di Kaito Append Soft in una versione alfa.'' Kaito Soft Append'' è stato considerato da Crypton come la voce più naturale di Kaito ed è stato notato per la richiesta di fargli una messa a punto per farlo suonare bene. Secondo Crypton, abbassando il fattore "''Gender" al Kaito Soft,'' fa di lui una voce femminile, che anche se era carina, fu considerato un'errore da parte loro. La voicebank di Kaito Whisper ha avuto molti processi di elaborazione, prima che fosse completata adeguatamente con i relativi miglioramenti. Il software era in fase di lavorazione destinato a Vocaloid2 ma, essendo poi stata sviluppata una terza generazione vocaloid, si decise di rilasciarlo per'' Vocaloid3.'' Terminate le registrazioni di'' Kaito'', dopo un lungo lavoro che ebbe una pausa di quasi un'anno,'' Crypton'' parlò con Fuuga Naoto, il suo fornitore di voce, dell'immagine da dare all'evoluzione del vocaloid e sulle sue uscite.'' Kaito Append fu utilizzato per un'album, VOCALOAPPEND, con una canzone che fu creata coi suoi voicebank ''Whisper ''e Soft in'' Destination Lost con un duetto tra lui e'' Len Kagamine Append''. 'Kaito ''English (IN AGGIORNAMENTO) Crypton menzionò alla possibilitàdi un voicebank inglese di Kaito, ma lo segnalarono come una cosa complicata. Tuttavia, essi decisero di fare alcuni test e vollero fare un promo di Kaito Append ''in america per vedere la reazione. Ma la nota fu che un voicebank femminile venderebbe meglio rispetto a una maschile. Il 14 ottobre 2011, Crypton aggiornò la sua pagina Twitter nel fare ''Kaito English. Non molto tempo dopo, annunciò tramite Priapro e Miku FB ''che Kaito'' veniva presentato al New York Anime Festival 2011. C'era un rapporto tra i 2 perchè quando il 16 ottobre fu rivelata una demo di'' Kaito English'' con la canzone "Top of the World ". Poi su Twitter venne scritto che Kaito English era in fase Alpha e che ancora necessitava di qualche elaborazione. I produttori di Crypton Future Media fecero delle ricerche sulla possibilità di utilizzare e di lavorare su vocaloid inglesi. Kaito stesso fu in fase di elaborazione rispetto agli altri vocaloid maschi d'oltremare inglesi. La società fece un paragone tra i file VSQ con i produttori per vedere come Kaito ''suonava con i vocaloid inglesi dell'epoca. Il 23 febbraio 2012 fu annunciato che ''Kaito ''era in grado di parlare con entrambe le lingue e si avviò la produzione di ''Kaito English ''insieme a Kaito Append.'' Si fecero numerose fatiche nelle doppie vocali, ma dopo varie modifiche,'' Kaito'' riuscì a superare questa difficoltà. Agli inizi del marzo 2012, a Kenmochi Hideki, il "padre dei vocaloid", fu consegnata la voicebank per effettuarne ulteriori regolazioni. 'Popolarità' Al suo rilascio'', Kaito'' risultò un vero e proprio fallimento commerciale e pochi avevano interesse per lui. Però poi diventò il più popolare tra i vocaloid maschi, sia in giappone che in occidente. Nonostante sia di un software ormai in pensione, Kaito ebbe un riadattamento per Vocaloid3, in modo da far continuare la sua fama in software più recenti e più funzionali. La storia di questo improvviso cambiamento di opinione fu nel 16 settembre del 2007, quando un'utente, Tatsumi, caricò una canzone parodia chiamanta "Una richiesta da Hatsune" ispirata dall'anime "Higurashi no naku koro ni" su Nico Nico Douga. Durante quel periodo, Miku ''era estremamente popolare nel sito, eppure quasi nessuno conosceva Kaito'' e le sue canzoni. Il video cominciò con le parole "Qualche volta per favore richiama -KAITO-". Miku rispose "Dove sei e cosa stai facendo ora?", presa dalla canzone "Dear you " cantata da lei. 4 ore più tardi, un'utente, Ice-P inviò il video risposta, "Una risposta per Hatsune" in cui Kaito ''risponde "Si? Stavo mangiando un gelato!" e poi segue la canzone "Ice Cream" (orinariamente cantata da Saeko Shuu nel 1960). a fine video ''Kaito dice "Miku, lo si può mangiare insieme la prossima volta" . Questa fu la reazione che suscitò l'interesse della gente vedendo i due video. Al culmine delle sue vendite, Kaito era nella top10 dei'' Vocaloid Crypton più popolari nella classifica dei 2 software,. In altri casi, era ancora più popolare rispetto ai ''Vocaloid2 Append di Miku ''e dei Kagamine. Kaito'' riuscì ad essere nelle prime 6 posizioni tra i Vocaloid più popolari in alcune liste. Kaito è stato il sesto vocaloid più visitato con 1561894 visualizzazioni e 118479 mylist. Kaito era il terzo vocaloid più popolare con in media 414 visualizzazioni e 19 mylist. 'Curiosità' * La sua età non è definita. Nel manga di KEI, ovvero Maker Hikoshiki Hatsune Mix, lui è rappresentato come un'uomo di mezz'età ma secondo una rivista, l'autore non definisce l'età. *Dal momento che Kaito è stato rilasciato in 2 date diverse, dalla Yamaha il 14 febbraio e dalla Crypton il 17, alcuni fan festeggiano l'anniversario di Kaito con tutto il periodo del rilascio del vocaloid, ovvero dal 14 fino al 17 febbraio. *Al suo aggiornamento, Kaito passò al di sotto delle voicebank in fase di sviluppo. Questo perchè, anche se Crypton era ancora un'azienda veterana nell'investire soldi nel progetto Vocaloid, non aveva tanta esperienza con le voci dai toni maschili come quella di Naoto Fuuga. Ciò era dovuto al fatto che tutti i vocaloid destinati al mercato erano costituiti da voci femminili. *A causa della sua riscoperta nel 2008,'' Kaito'' è spesso raffigurato con un gelato. *I fan, modificando la sua voce, hanno creato la Kaito Family, ovvero dei profili diversi di lui. I più famosi sono Kaiko, la sua parte femminile e Akaito, la sua parte gemella coi capelli rossi. e Poi ce ne sono tanti altri tra cui Taito, la sua parte solitaria e Kikaito, la sua parte bionda, Mokaito, ispirato a un caffè, Nigaito, la parte timida e giovane e Zeito, la parte cattiva e molte altre. *Altri fan invece hanno differenziato Kaito ''nelle versioni 1.0 e 1.1, creando così 2 ''Kaito gemelli. Ma sono pochi quelli che considerano la differenza. *Molti catalogano Kaito come il fidanzato di Meiko. ma nessuna voce ufficiale mette in chiaro la cosa *Secondo molti fan, il carattere di Kaito è dolce, a volte un pò ingenuo, a volte molto amichevole. Quasi sempre messo coi piedi in testa da Meiko. Adorante pazzo di gelati, un pò imbranato ma anche molto onesto. 'Riconoscimenti' *Primo Vocaloid giapponese maschile *Prima Voicebank che fu annunciata come un fallimento con un seguito di riabilitazione di fama *Uno dei Vocaloid più famosi *Ultimo Vocaloid della prima generazione *Primo Vocaloid ad essere aggiornato 'Galleria Immagini' ' Kaito-boxart.png|Boxart di Kaito 0110020000072.jpg|Il fornitore di Voce di Kaito, Fuuga Naoto 36036-kaito-vocaloidhite.jpg|Fan Art di Kaito 41BPJMVMMGL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Album "The History of Logic System", il primo album dove venne usata la voce di Kaito. Illu Vocaloid Kaito Append.jpg|Silhouett di Kaito Append 68160e4b31a73b314e02cf945597f8ed.jpg|Nenroid di Kaito Groove taeyang kaito02.jpg|Pulip Doll di Kaito Hatsune-mix-1090581.jpg|Kaito nel manga "Hatsune Mix" Illu KEI Vocaloid Kaito.jpg|Illustrazione di Kaito disegnata da KEI Mikupa Kaito 2012.jpg|Kaito nel suo primo Live Kaito.jpg|Cosplay di Kaito Metal KAITO MMD by baka dango.jpg|Modello MMD di Kaito X 77b2cf83.jpeg|Modello MMD di Kaiko Shion-kaito-16611410b.png|Boxart disegnata dai fan su ispirazione dello stile Vocaloid2 VOCALO APPEND feat. 初音ミク.png|Albun "Vocaloappend", il primo album dove canta Kaito Append Kaiko_2.png|Fan art di Kaiko Kaiko_1.jpg|Fan Art di Kaiko AKAITO_snow_01_200807150621.jpg|Fanart di Akaito Akaito-2.jpg|Cosplay di Akaito kaito-family-kaito-9613946-1024-800.jpg|Kaito family 27c8bcc50b54f794e397d12a831166bf.jpg|Cosplay di Kaiko mmd___kaiko_tails_edit_by_yellow_blossom-d4pg7s2.png|Mo0dello MMD di Kaiko ' 'Nel sito Vocaloid-Italia Wiki' Torna nella pagina principale di Vocaloid-Italia VOCALOID Leon Lola Miriam 'Meiko '